paleta
by ysiktovar
Summary: cuando el hambre puede mas que tu, Steve recuerda tener una paleta en su bolsillo, y mientras de forma inocente la disfruta, a su alrededor pasan otras cosas...


Los personajes de Marvel de no me pertenecen (lastima)

Inspirado en un momento de locura al comer una paleta, chupeta, caramelo, no sé cómo se llamen en los diferentes países pero espero se entienda en la lectura…

Disfruten…

_Paleta_

El sonido del envoltorio lo saco de sus pensamientos, y alzo la vista de los papeles firmaba, aun sosteniendo el bolígrafo en su mano, el rubio frente a él, había llegado temprano a su oficina porque tenían una cita, pero los miles de papeles en su escritorio tenían planes diferentes, así que después de casi 1 hora esperando en recepción, Steve había simplemente entrado en la oficina resignado y se había sentado frente al moreno para observarlo trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto el aburrimiento hizo de las suyas, así que tomo unos papeles limpios, un lápiz y se propuso a dibujar, 20 minutos después su estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, se suponía ellos saldrían a cenar, pero Tony seguía allí sentado firmando y leyendo sin prestarle atención, recordó entonces que cuando iba de camino al edificio una linda niña le había ofrecido una paleta de dulce, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió victorioso, no era la cena prometida y él no estaba de acuerdo en matar el hambre con dulces, pero el momento lo requería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una paleta?, observo con cuidado, el dulce sostenido por ese fino palito de plástico era grande y redondo, de un color rosa fuerte y aroma dulzón, tan grande que estaba seguro no entraría en su boca, pero no era así, Steve lo deslizo por sus labios completo, y lo saco de nuevo, ahora el dulce brillaba humedecido por la saliva del hombre, los ojos azules estaban concentrados en los bocetos bajo el, su mano derecha sostenía el lápiz que se movía con suavidad, y la izquierda sostenía y volvía a meter el maldito dulce en sus labios.

Pronto los labios del rubio frente a él se tiñeron de rosa brillante, a medida que el dulce bajaba su tamaño Tony podía percibir mejor como esa gloriosa lengua se movía en el, y maldijo internamente cuando puedo apreciar con total claridad, como Steve no solo estaba chupando, él estaba moviendo su lengua alrededor de aquel caramelo, la movía en círculos de una forma tan erótica y ardiente para él, y de seguro tan inocente e inconsciente… el dulce salió de nuevo, y sus labios se amoldaron de nueva cuenta a la forma del mismo, rosados, húmedos y apetecibles, sintió como su propia saliva se secaba y no lo ayudaba a tragar, el bolígrafo golpeo el escritorio, y su mano se movió a la corbata aflojándola por completo, buscando sin duda el aire le faltaba.

El pequeño ruido que hizo la paleta al salir de forma húmeda de sus labios lo hizo saltar en el asiento, fue cuando noto la terrible opresión en su fino y elegante pantalón de vestir. Su lengua, mas rosada de lo normal por el caramelo, se deslizo por el fino palo y luego por sus labios al sentir el exceso de dulce pegarse a ellos, un jadeo involuntario salió de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sumido en su arte, cuando escucho el jadeo de su acompañante, alzo sus ojos del dibujo y lo observo al fin, Tony tenía sus pupilas dilatadas, los labios entreabiertos y respiraba agitado, si Steve no lo conociera diría que el hombre acababa de ver lo más erótico de su vida, el rubio ladeo el rostro curioso, el no recordaba haber hecho nada malo para tener esa reacción del moreno, lo miro de forma penetrante con la pregunta en sus pupilas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él debía justo en ese instante tener la cara de idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas, podía casi ver su reflejo en esos ojos tan azules que lo volvían loco, sabía que el hombre frente a el esperaba una respuesta a su cara, pero que diablos iba a decir? "lo siento Steve me perdí en lo erótico que comías esa maldita paleta y ahora estoy muy excitado" observo su rostro ladearse y la pregunta en su mirada, esa vena en su piel marcada por la inclinación, esa que amaba lamer…

_-al diablo el papeleo- _

Sus manos se movieron sobre el escritorio, lanzo todos los papeles y todo lo que adornaba su lugar al suelo con un ruido que hizo que Steve saltara alarmado en su asiento y lo mirara con sorpresa, sorpresa que no duro mucho, cuando el coloco una rodilla en su mesa, apoyo una mano y luego otra gateando hasta el de forma salvaje y depredadora, y justo antes de tomar esos labios llenos de dulce con los suyos propios, pudo percibir el brillo de comprensión en los ojos de su hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por qué si… Steve era suyo…

Y Steve?... Steve solo se dejaba hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguna opinión?

Espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo…


End file.
